My version of he mark of Athena
by 3rd Bookworm
Summary: Basically it's the reuion and then maybe a little more.
1. Chapter 1

**First off I just want to say that this is my first fanfic so I apologize if it's a load of rubbish in my defence I'm only in YEAR not grade 7 so yeah if its bad I'm sorry.**

**Secondly I am the worlds WORST speller!**

**And thirdly as I said I'm young so there most definitely wont be anything over the top when it comes to percebeth or Jasper/Jiper whatever you want to call it. **

**Disclaimer:All rights got to the Amazing Rick Riodan.**

***Sigh* That's really stupid I just said I'm young if I was Rick Riodan this would be _a lot_ better! LOL!**

**P.s though it seems there won't be a huge dramatic Percebeth moment, there will be just bear with me.**

**Now let's begin.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one.<p>

Annabeth.

I sat on my bed on the argo II nervously clenching my fists, depending on one little decision of one guy this was either going to be the best or worst day of my life. But what if he didn't remember me? What if he did remember me and didn't like me any more? What if he hated me?What if he could only remember how it had been on our first quest when we had thought each other to be insufferable?

I silently cursed Hera she had done this, she had taken him away all for the sake of a stinking prophecy, well we all saw how well that worked out the first time. Epic fail! She had always hated me but taking away Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, the saviour of the world as we know it, my boyfriend was out of line. The gods had tried to get rid of him many times before because of the last great prophecy, and he had ended up saving their godly butts, and now Hera had kidnapped him taken away all his memory's and swapped him with a Roman, granted a nice Roman but still! Again I cursed Hera and her stupid cows that had been leaving little ..._ gifts _for me for almost two years and her prophecy's that had taken Percy away. Percy.

I missed everything about him his smile, his hugs,, the way he kissed me, the way his eyes lit up and it was like you could see the whole sea in them.

I was snapped back to the present as the door of my room was gently opened and leaning against the door Frame Thaila looked at me concerned,"Are you okay?"

"Of coarse, I'm a daughter of Athena we're all ways okay."

Thaila smiled "Yes but your acting like a daughter of Aphrodite."

"I am not!"

She looked at me hard.

"Oh who am I kidding, yes I am and no I am definitely not all right."

"Thought as much"She said coming to sit next to me on my bed. Putting a reassuring arm around my shoulders she said "Kelp head will remember you and if he doesn't me and Clarissa will happily punch his memory's back into him." She smiled.

"I know, I know but that's not the only thing on my mind."

"Annabeth, I know exactly what on your mind for one you talk in your sleep and also your one of my best friends the other one being Percy" She paused for a second "so yeah I know what's on your mind."

"Then you know to remind me to kick your step-mothers butt next time I see her!"

"As long as I can throw at least one punch!" We both started laughing.

But then Percy creped back into my mind and I abruptly stopped "seriously though me and the queen of the gods are going to have a talk the next time I see her."

She smiled "Zues will probably have already had one with her, do you remember lasts weeks freak thunder storm?"

"Not to mention Poseidon." I smiled some how that made me feel a lot better.

She smiled to and replied "well I was sent here to get you to come to a meeting they'll be waiting."

I nodded.

As we walked into the _"conference room" _,as Leo called it, the chatter went silent everyone looked at me, which still bothered me it had been Percy that people used to look at for guidance not me. With that thought I could feel my face go sad again.

Clarissa sighed "Stop that! Gods we should get Percy to change your nick-name-" She stopped, realizing her mistake.

"That is if he remembers me at all!" I yelled, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes I was _not _going to cry in front of all my old friends that had come to see Percy,Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardener, Clarissa, Rachel, and my siblings. Leo had come to drive the ship and he was most likely one of the seven, Jason was going home and then on the quest and Piper was accompanying him though she swears that she's only hear because she's one of the seven. Ha, she may be one of the seven but that sure as heck isn't why she's here.

"Anyway..."Jason said uncomfortably.

"Right yeah can we please get back to the meeting now."

"Um, okay but Annabeth your not going to like this and you just have think about this like a daughter of Athena not a daughter of Aphrodite, no offence Piper." Thaila said quietly.

"None taken."

"Well what is it then?"

"Um, Jason was thinking-"

"Oh thanks big sis, I thought big sisters are supposed to keep you out of danger not dunk you into it."Jason mumbled but was silenced by one of Thaila's "keep talking and you'll be talking to the point of my blade" looks.

"Well the Romans aren't exactly as compassionate as the Greeks are in fact there pretty stone hearted-"

Jason cleared his throat.

_"Most_ of them are pretty stone hearted and they might not like you two's... reunion, so-"

"so you want me to stay in the boat"

"Well yes."

This upset me a little but I fought it they were right it was for the best.

"Fine I guess your right" I sighed.

"See I told you she wouldn't murder us all she knows just as well as we do how... intense they can get and times that by eight months..."

Everyone apart from me laughed.

I raised my eyebrows "Do you mind?"

They all straightened there faces to look serious apart from Leo who remained laughing so I did the natural thing I punched him, hard.

He stopped, "Ow!"

"Good you deserved that, now how long?"

He flicked a couple of switches and looked at a tiny screen next to the wheel, "Wow good timing, two minutes."

Everyone was silent for a while and then with a thud we landed.

Chapter two

Percy.

I changed out of my toga into regular cloths and ran towards the field. We arrived at the fields of Mars, to see everyone packed in,weapons at the ready gazing up at a huge _flying _ship it had a Dragons head on the mast and was about trumped a football field.

"Wow, you Greeks have style." Frank said in awe.

"Apparently we do now."

Slowly the ship made it's decent and a speaker sounded "Please clear a space big enough for this awesome ship, the argo II to land, we come in peace and do not wish to harm you!" Irrupted the voice of the boy that had sent the message. "And seeing as this thing ways more than a ton landing on you would count as harming you." He added.

"Well what are you waiting for? Romans move back." Renya commanded and everyone suddenly turned and fled clearing a space plenty big enough for the ship.

Once they had landed part of the ships side lowered itself down and became steps. This is it, I thought I'm finally going to see Annabeth after eight months! "Stupid Hera" I murmured.

"What was that?" Hazel said quietly.

"Oh I was just cursing Hera"

"Ah I see."

Everything was silent as someone, I didn't recognize walked down the stairs and suddenly almost everyone from the Roman side burst into applause cheering and lowering there weapons.

Renya walked up to the Blue eyed, blond haired boy turned and announced "Rejoice for our lost hero has been found."

And suddenly I realized that this was , Jason grace, this was the boy they had all been talking about.

He smiled "Thank you Renya but if I may."he asked politely.

She nodded.

"I have brought some friends with me, some Greek friends because I have travelled with them and they helped me and now I wish to return the favour in the battle against Gaea!" His voice echoed across the field. And as if rehearsed the boy from the video, Leo came down closely followed by a girl with brown choppy hair and eyes that even from this distance seemed to change colour, she was beautiful but she wasn't the girl I was looking for. Then came all my old friends, Thaila, grover , Jake, Katie,Will, Conner, Travis, the Athena cabin, Rachel,even Clarissa but there was on face I didn't see, Annabeth's.

Even from a distance I could see Renya weighing her options "The Greeks do not present a threat they have come under the white flag and have brought our ex-praetor** (Praetor?)** back." She finally announced.

"THIS IS MADNESS THE ARE _GREEKS!_" said a voice from amongst the crowd "THEY ARE THIEVING LYING DIMWIT'S, THEY CANNOT BE TRUSTED THEY ARE-"Octivain was cut off.

"Standing right here that's what we are" Thaila snapped.

"Be quiet _graceous_" He sneered the word as if it was the worst thing you could say.

"Enough Octivain we will now make a deal, repeat after me Romans:We swear to the mighty legion that we belong to that we will not seriously hurt any Greek without the permission of the senate."

Everyone did, even Octivain.

"And Greeks we would appreciate it if you would follow the same rules, with the exception of Percy you can obviously train or whatever you Greeks do, and if he gets injured well there you go he's one of your men as well as ours."

All of them nodded.

"Good anyone who breaks these rules will suffer any punishment the senate feels necessary. Dismissed."And with that all the Romans left and the Greeks charged towards me.

I greeted everyone and saw the look on hazels face as she herd some of the nick names that had been passed around, least original being idiot that just attracts trouble, but it was accurate. Finally I reached Jason.

"Hey" I said sticking my hand out everyone had gone silent but I was ignoring them, concentrating on the raw power that seemed to flow around him, I had been told a similar vibe was projected off me.

"Hi I'm Jason grace son of Jupiter, ex-praetor of the twelfth legion."

"Percy Jackson son of Posioden praetor, but about that seriously you can have the job back I didn't want it in the first place, but it was me or Octivain so..."

He laughed "No brainer! But are you sure I mean it's a big role to give up."

"Nah I've got camp half-blood to look after."

"Thanks"He grinned.

I moved on to the guy next to him "Repair boy right, better known as-"

"Supreme commander or Leo son of Hephaestus fire user," He said and just to prove his point he set one of his hands on fire. "and builder of this fine ship."He grinned.

"Seriously?"

"Show off! and he wasn't the sole builder." Said the beautiful girl stood next to him, slapping him around the head.

"Hi I'm Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker." She said shaking my hand.

"Percy Jackson-"

"Dude we know your the Hero Of Olympus, your awesome!"

"No he isn't!" Said a familiar voice "He's a kelp head" Said Thaila giving me a huge hug.

"Whatever, pinecone face."

She pulled away and stuck out her tong, real mature.

"Did you just stick your tong out at me dude your like twenty."

"No she isn't she's your age." Frank said, confused.

"It's along story we'll explain later." I replied. "Where's Annabeth?"

Hazel looked shocked "You mean this isn't Annabeth?"

Thaila gagged and then began to laugh, "I would rather eat hades' underpants than date him." She grinned, before adding "He's my best mate but _not_ my boyfriend."

"The feelings mutual, anyway Thaila's a hunter of Artemis so she sworn to be a maiden for the rest of her life."

"Oh right."

"So were is Annabeth?" I said nervously.

Piper grinned.

"Oh don't worry she's fine, it's just she's inside I'll go get her."And with that Piper sped off.

"How come she stayed inside?" Hazel asked.

"Well we wanted to see if you remembered her first..."

"And she let you?" Percy added sceptically.

"No we said your... reunion... might not be to the liking of the Romans, which in all fairness is true, you were bad enough without the eight month wait."

"Shut up!"I blushed.

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly I herd foot steps coming from the ship then Piper stepped off the ship followed by Annabeth her hair golden flowing over her shoulders curled at the ends like a princesses.

Annabeth.

I was sat on my bed desperately trying to get my necklace on, when the door burst open and there stood Piper.

"hey."She grinned "need some help?"

"Yes please can you-" I handed her the necklace and she stared at it in awe, the necklace was beautiful it had a gorgeos sea green pearl that was twisted in silver and a silver chain.

"Where did you get this?"

"Have a look at the catch to close it"

She did "Its a trident."And it was, it had three emeralds, one on each point. "Oh Percy... How did he afford it?"

"He didn't this is the necklace of the sea, his dad was going to give it to his mum but then he was forced to leave, then he gave it to Percy and Percy gave it to me the night before he disappeared"

"Wow, so it's one of a kind." She said putting it around my neck. "Just like Percy who's waiting outside for you."

That was all I needed with that I ran towards the deck and down the steps, but as soon as I locked eyes with him my emotions went crazy and I stopped. My love for him was so powerful but suddenly I was furious the two emotions battled it out, anger, eventually winning, after all I was a daughter of Athena not Aphrodite.

I walked up to him and punched him "EIGHT MONTHS! EIGHT MONTHS YOU'VE BEEN AWAY, NO PHONE CALL, NO IM, NOTHING, DID YOU FORGET HOW TO USE YOUR PHONE?" I yelled throwing a couple more punches.

"Annabeth-" He whispered breathlessly, though part of me noted that it wasn't because I was punching him.

"YOU KISS ME GOOD NIGT GIVE ME THIS" she sad indicating to the necklace "ÄND THEN DISAPPEAR, HOW DARE YOU!"Another hit, by this point I was to angry to notice that my hand wasn't bouncing of his body or that he was cringing.

"PERCEUS JAKSON YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL! FOR EIGHT MONTHS I HAVE BEEN THE BOSSIEST MOST ANNOYING PERSON ALIVE! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"It's true she has."Clarissa smirked.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SEEK OUT TROUBLE I MEAN FIRST IT WAS THE LIGHTNING BOLT, THEN THE SEA OF MONSTERS, THE TITAN ATLAS, KRONOS AND NOW ROMANS! DO YOU ENJOY NEAR DEATH EXPIRIENCES?"He smirked, that was it, I drew my dagger "WOULD YOU LIK ANOTHER ONE?

"Should we go do something?" Said a nervous voice behind me.

"No give them a minute." My brain vaguely noticed that it was Thaila and Leo speaking.

"Annabeth you are _so_ not making this easy." **(A/N Last Olympian quote) **

I sighed, my anger ebbing he always knew how to calm me down. "I've told you before "I'm never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you" I meant it " I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"I know."He whispered slipping his arms around my waist pulling me in, and then he kissed me, shyly but then it grew and grew more aggressive, the eight months of being away from each other had obviously taken a toll on him too his hands moved to my face sending electric currents were they brushed my back.

Thaila.

"Annabeth you are _so_ not making this easy."

Annabeth's anger left her immediately,"I've told you I'm never _ever_ going to make things easy for you again and I meant it" and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Wow he was good.

He whispered something in reply I watched only until their kissing grew more aggressive then I hastily turned away.

"Looks like we made the right decision keeping her on board I mean they're worse than they were before." I gagged.

"Oh gods we've got a whole ship ride of this and then assuming we survive the rest of they're lives!" Clarissa complained.

"But it's so Romantic"Piper cooed before hastily hitting herself.

"God your as bad as your siblings!" Rachel grinned.

"Shut up!"

"No can do."

Clarissa rolled her eyes and grumbled "I think I would have preferred it if he had forgotten her" though she didn't mean it they had an odd friendship.

"Ha forgotten her! We would've been lucky if, he'd stopped talking about her, it was Annabeth this, oh look there's a giant, Annabeth that, I'm going to get myself killed Annabeth is going to kill me anyway, Oh I'm going to drink gorgons blood so I can remember every single detail about Annabeth!"The girl Percy introduced as hazel said tangling her hand in the boy called Frank's just to prove that she wasn't interested in Percy.

"Tell me about it mate, we've had the worried girlfriend for the last eight months you've only had to put up with him for like a week." Clarissa rolled her eyes.

"Clarissa you didn't have to share a room with her tossing a turning for _hours_. And then when she finally got to sleep she would mumble about him in her sleep!" I sighed "Not that I'm complaining I do sympathize with her I really do it must have been awful! But I will still have to have early night tonight."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed they had stopped kissing, I saw Percy whisper something in her ear which I lip read (something we learn to do when we join the hunters) as "is that enough of an apology," then I saw her murmur something that looked like "Not quite" And she pulled him back in again.

I shook my head "That boy brings out the worst in her, she doesn't usually behave like this." I said to Frank and Hazel who had both seemed to have noticed what they had said.

"Nah, I think they bring it out in each other." Hazel grinned.

"Get a room!" Connor and Travis yelled in unison

"Don't say that or I'll never get to sleep."At this we all laughed and they pulled apart, had one of those really annoying silent conversations they were known for and walked towards the lake **(A/N I know the lake isn't next to the fields of Mars but it just felt right) ** Percy saying "We'll have a little training game with you later Thaila, Connor, Travis." In other words we'll deal with you later.

I sighed.

"What are they doing?" Frank asked.

"He can manipulate the water so there's an air bubble around them, so they're going to go to go kiss and possibly talk, if they have time, down there instead it's kind of there thing since we all got tired of watching them kiss they did it a lot." they all laughed.

"Make that double training." Annabeth grinned.

"Oh-"I bit back a swear word I'm not usually one to swear.

They both laughed at this then Percy jumped into the water. Once he came back up to the surface he helped Annabeth in, picking her up and lowering her into the water against his chest..

I gagged "Can you guys just go down all ready it would be better for all of us." I grinned.

"Gladly, I just have one question was what they said true?" Annabeth asked Percy.

He smiled and I could tell they were having another silent conversation but of coarse Leo didn't know this or maybe he did and was just being his usual funny self. For a second I was to shocked to say anything, I had just complimented a _boy! _

But then I snapped out of it, Leo had said "How's the poor guy supposed to know he was a little busy."

To which piper was now replying by slapping him round the head.

I shook my head "Gods your annoying." yes that's right he was completely and utterly annoying and I am Thaila,head hunter, which meant I can _not _even be friends with a boy with the exception of Percy.

Everyone laughed and then I added "can we here your silent conversation now?"

"How did you-"

"Your my best friends now the conversation."

"You don't want to hear it."

"Sure we do." Piper grinned.

"Well it wasn't exactly a conversation we can just read each other's faces." Annabeth reasoned.

"Oi Prissy, worrying girl out with it, we want to hear this out loud" Clarissa laughed.

"Say it! Say it!" The Greeks chanted, saying something for the first time since Annabeth had left the ship.

Jason grinned "You do realize as soon as they say it there going to start kissing again."

"Ugh! there teaming up on us." Percy groaned.

"You know you'd think after eight months they'd give us some alone time."

"Umm" He said "Or we could just kiss in front of them again."

"You plotting, scheming..." I started knowing full well how Annabeth would react.

Annabeth cut in with "Beautiful, caring, hero."

"Your more of a hero the than I ever was." Percy replied.

"I've only ever saved the boy I Love, like a hundred times granted but-" She was cut of as he gave a quick peck on the lips it was obvious he knew staying longer would mean it would be harder for him to stop.

"I love you."

"Well at last! How long have we been waiting for that what like five years and ten months! and then you say it silently first!" Clarissa grinned.

But they weren't listening Percy grabbed hold of Annabeth's hand and under water.

"Yeah do you know how infuriating it is! Of coarse they were all the gossip but it was hard to gossip much what with Annabeth being the daughter of Athena." Connor grinned.

"So we made up this code when they were on there second quest and all these random things mean certain places and exactly what's going on." Travis grinned.

"Oh so that was what you guys meant even when I was a... protector I could still think I was hearing all these codes but I couldn't work out who you were talking about." I said quietly it had been bugging me for a while.

"Yep pretty niffty huh?"

"Hey I have a question, why does Percy call you pinecone face?" Hazel asked, it was a reasonable question.

"It's a long-" grover started a little uncomfortably.

"Because I was turned into a tree by zues when I was sixteen, ten years ago." I said thinking a relationship with the Romans should not start on dis-honesty.

"Oh! I guess we're not the only ones who got cursed Frank."

"I'll spill you spill." I suggested.

They nodded and with that we walked off explaining our lives to one another and our curses.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay how did I do? Please review and don't worry about being sensitive! Just say it!<strong>

**So if it's terrible it's terrible if it's not it's not. **

**Review please. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I have had alot of story Alerts faviourites and stuff of Recent, which gives me the impression you want me to continue so I will but I must warn you that, I have monthly test going on write now, i'm writing another story and in 6 weeks I have finals which i haven't started studying for and considering i have like NINE long chapters for each test, that is VERY VERY bad, my monthly tests end on 24/04/12 so i should get some done then but as I said I'm writing 2 other fanfics and I'm also doing other stuff!**


End file.
